Home
by xeniagala88
Summary: Colin è ospite in casa Brown. Suo padre è malato e la città gli è ostile. Basteranno l'incoraggiamento del dottor Brown e una ritrovata fiducia con Ephram a rendergli sopportabile quanto lo aspetta?
1. Chapter 1

Home

"Per la cronaca: la trovo una pessima idea!"

Ephram incrocia le braccia al petto e sfida suo padre.

Sa che non riuscirà a fargli cambiare idea, sa che lui ha già deciso.

"Ephram dobbiamo essere solidali con chi ha bisogno d'aiuto!"

"Ok. Io posso anche capire il tuo voler sempre tendere una mano, come mi sto sforzando di capirti da quado hai deciso di crescerti la barba e di venire a vivere tra gli orsi. Ma Delia?"

Si gioca la carta della sorella.

"Non farò correre nessun rischio a Delia!"

Replica tranquillo Andy.

"Hai pensato che la tua eccessiva ospitalità confonderà ancor di più quella povera bambina? Prima la trascini da New York alla fine del mondo, poi le porti uno sconosciuto in casa e…non mantieni le promesse! Vedi pony a ruminare nel nostro giardino?"

Lancia un'occhiata nel vialetto già innevato. Suo padre cerca di non perdere la pazienza.

"Ephram, per quanto ormai io sia abituato al tuo continuo criticare qualsiasi cosa faccia, per favore…basta essere polemico!"

Ma il ragazzo non demorde.

"Insomma avrà dei parenti oppure Everwood sarà popolato da altri buoni samaritani che lo accolgano in casa loro!"

Poi da un'altra sferzata alla decisione del dottor Brown.

"In ospedale non se lo possono tenere qualche giorno in più?"

"Adesso basta, Ephram! Colin non è un pacco postale: ha finito la riabilitazione, suo padre è alcolizzato e forse avrà bisogno di un trapianto di fegato, i suoi nonni, nell'Ohio, per lui sono dei perfetti sconosciuti. È solo e, per quanto ti possa sembrare strano, io e te siamo le persone più familiari per lui in questo momento."

Ephram riflette su quelle parole e un po' inizia a cedere, poi gli balena in testa un'altra idea.

"Avrà bisogno di una figura femminile di cui noi non disponiamo. Edna, Nina, Layne…"

"Sua sorella è in un collegio, Edna deve occuparsi di un marito infartuato e Nina di uno gay di cui liberarsi…Colin starà da noi finché gli Abbott non torneranno dalle vacanze. Discorso chiuso!"

Ephram sospira pesantemente e si arrende.

"Va bene, va bene. Hai sempre tu l'ultima parola. Colin verrà a vivere sotto il nostro tetto ma non aspettarti che lo accolga con cioccolatini e frasi dolci."

Ammonisce. Afferra il giaccone ed esce sbattendo la porta.


	2. Chapter 2

"Benvenuto in casa nostra, Colin!"

Dice Andy facendo strada. Il ragazzo si guarda intorno confuso e rassegnato; rassegnato a questa soluzione e a tutte le tragedie che stanno distruggendo la sua vita.

-I guai non vengono mai da soli.

Ricorda quel proverbio. Parole confuse e veritiere che, all'improvviso, gli tornano in mente.

"Mi dispiace."

Farfuglia impacciato. Lo sta ripetendo troppe volte nell'ultimo anno, come se tutto ciò che accade è colpa sua e, in verità, si sente responsabile.

Se adesso suo padre sta lottando tra la vita a la morte è perché mentre lo faceva lui il genitore non ha retto. Alla fine Jim ha ceduto, trovando conforto in ciò che conosceva meglio: l'alcol.

"Non devi scusarti di nulla. Non rechi nessun disturbo qui!"

Il dottor Brown si affretta a rassicurarlo con un sorriso senza perdere il suo tono caloroso e accogliente. Quindi sfila il borsone a Colin afferrandolo per le maniche.

"Questo lo sistemiamo il camera tua. Vieni…ti mostro dov'è!"

Fa strada. Che fatica credere alle leggende che ancora circolano a New York su quest'uomo disponibile e paterno!

Per un momento Colin invidia Ephram: lo invidia perché ha un padre che ha rimesso in discussione tutta la sua vita per amore dei figli.

p

Segue il dottor Brown ma ad un tratto si arresta: la poltroncina in pelle nera è ora difronte a lui. Lì dove si è seduto, dove è stato sulle spine e poi ha deciso, quella sera.

p

"Stai bene?"

Chiede Andy vedendolo immobile, con lo sguardo fisso sulla poltrona.

"Si."

La risposta di Colin è ferma e chiara.

Per assurdo deve dimenticare. Deve sforzarsi di non pensare più a ciò che è stato.

Fa uno sforzo, gira su se stesso e scivola fuori dal soggiorno fino alla stanza degli ospiti. La sua nuova stanza in quella sistemazione improvvisata.


	3. Chapter 3

Ephram ha passato l'intero pomeriggio al negozio di musica di Everwood. Ha provato delle playlist, studiato degli spartiti, e ha comprato.

Vuole esercitarsi al pianoforte. È l'unica cosa che gli permetta di sbollire un po' la rabbia perciò va da Will e suona per lui.

Esce dalla casa del vecchio pianista che è già l'imbrunire, rinfrancato con sé stesso. Con Wendell si incontrano per strada.

"Ehi amico sempre la vita del lupo solitario, tu?"

Lo apostrofa il ragazzo.

"Ha parlato il divo di Everwood."

Replica a tono Ephram. Scoppiano a ridere.

"Ti va di bere qualcosa? Potremmo passare un po' di tempo alla sala-giochi."

Non si vedono da un po' di tempo ed Ephram non ha nessuna intenzione di rientrare ancora.

"Andiamo."

Dopo una partita a flipper, l'attenzione dei due è attirata da una comitiva di ragazzini che non avranno più di dodici anni.

"Avete saputo? Crazy Coma Boy è tornato a casa!"

Ghigna Trevis, il capogruppo mentre gli altri rispondono con un sorrisetto sarcastico, da bulli.

Ephram intuisce chi stiano denigrando, tuttavia rivolge uno sguardo interrogativo a Wendell.

"Ah è triste passare dall'essere il ragazzo d'oro allo zimbello della città."

Dice con pathos.

"Colin non è mai stato il massimo della simpatia ma c'era qualcosa in lui, chiamalo carisma, ascendente o come vuoi…ma sapeva farsi volere bene da tutti"

Wendell sta parlando del Colin che Ephrm non ha mai conosciuto.

"E guarda adesso: anche i bambini lo sbeffeggiano."

Conclude amaro Wendell.

"Nella vita si passa rapidamente dalle stelle alle stalle"

Mette l'ultima parola Ephram memore dell'ultimo incontro che ha avuto con Colin: quella sera ha visto solo arroganza nell'altro ragazzo e ora, in cuor suo, crede che un po' si meriti questa cattiveria.

" Io credo che Colin sia scivolato molto più in basso di quanto meritasse. Tu non lo sai ma qualche mese fa questi idioti si divertivano a fare scommesse sull'esito dell'operazione che gli ha fatto tuo padre. Vivrà? Kaputt. Scommetto che diventerà un handicappato. Punto cinquanta dollari sul fatto che farà di nuovo tabula rasa…Ho sentito tutto con le mie orecchie."

Racconta solennemente Wendell. Ephram si ravvede e inizia a provare empatia per Colin.

Non è giusto che parlino di lui come di un robot, che parlino di una vita come di un gioco.

"Idioti."

Mormora ma Wendell non lo sente.


	4. Chapter 4

L'ora di cena arriva rapida e vede Andy, Colin e Delia seduti silenziosamente a tavola.

"Sei fortunato perché papà ha ordinato il piatto del giorno!"

È la bambina a rompere il silenzio, a fare un passo verso Colin, prima di addentare un pezzo di pizza. Riceve un mezzo sorriso per risposta e, incoraggiata, prosegue:

"Purtroppo papà è un bravo dottore ma come cuoco è piuttosto scadente…"

"Ehi sto imparando grazie al ricettario della mamma!"

Si mette sulla difensiva il dottor Brown.

"Per fortuna. Altrimenti ci avveleneresti, come dice Ephram."

Conclude serafica Delia continuando a mangiare.

"Figli ingrati. Non stai facendo una bella pubblicità al tuo papà, sai?"

Delia si mette a ridere al tono di finto offeso del padre. È in quel momento, di apparente distensione, che rientra Ephram.

Ha tra le mani degli spartiti che ha preso al negozio di musica.

Guarda torvo in direzione dell'ospite. Segue un silenzio imbarazzante.

"Ciao."

Dice infine Colin.

"Ciao"

Risponde Ephram prima di tirando una sedia prima di rovistare nel cartone della rosticceria.

"Pizza? Che cena originale."

Commenta sarcastico rivolto al padre. Inizia seriamente a preoccuparsi che un giorno lui e Delia diventeranno due margherite giganti.

"Scommetto che in ospedale non hanno pizze squisite come quelle del Mama Joy."

Continua Delia, incuriosita da Colin e da quello che sa su di lui. Poi si decide a soddisfare una sua curiosità.

"Ma se hai dormito per quattro mesi di fila, come dicono, come hai fatto a non morire di fame?"

L'ospite dei Brown è in imbarazzo.

"Delia!"

La richiama il fratello mentre Colin, istintivamente, si copre le braccia senza sapere cosa dire.

"Vedi tesoro…quando le persone hanno problemi come quelli di Colin i dottori le nutrono con dei cibi speciali."

È Andy a trarre tutti d'impiccio con quella spiegazione semplice che, per il momento, soddisfa la figlia.

"Qualcuno vuole del gelato?"

Cambia prontamente discorso il dottor Brown, accrescendo i dubbi di Ephram: se si sapesse in giro che un famoso medico cresce i suoi figli a cibo spazzatura probabilmente lo radierebbero dall'albo.

Dopo il gelato e un po' di televisione è ora di ritirarsi nelle proprie camere così i ragazzi si dileguano.

Prima di andare a dormire Andy va a dare la buona notte ai figli: Ephram lo mette "gentilmente" alla porta in un secondo senza rinunciare alle cuffie attraverso cui sta ascoltando della buona musica.

Delia parla, parla e poi chiede la favola della buona notte.

Colin sente quelle voci, ascolta la storia e diventa triste: forse anche suo padre gli raccontava le favole della buona notte e gli rimboccava le coperte quando era piccolo. Non lo ricorda.

Quando gli occhi di Delia si chiudono, Andy le da un bacio in fronte ed esce nel corridoio.

Temporeggia, incerto, qualche secondo, poi bussa alla porta della camera degli ospiti.


	5. Chapter 5

"Hai bisogno di qualcosa?"

Chiede gentilmente il dottor Brown affacciandosi alla stanza degli ospiti. Colin scuote la testa e resta seduto ai bordi del letto.

"No."

"Se vuoi un aiuto per dormire…"

"No, per favore…"

Scatta Colin ben sapendo a cosa il medico alluda, quindi spiega:

"Quella roba mi fa sentire come la prima settimana dopo che mi sono risvegliato dal coma."

Andy annuisce accondiscendente e fa per andarsene.

"Dottor Brown?"

La voce di Colin è esitante. Tiene un lembo della trapunta tra le dita.

"Mio padre morirà?"

Ephram, che si trova a passare casualmente per il corridoio si ferma a quella domanda, origliando oltre la porta.

Andy ora si è avvicinato fino a quasi sfiorare i piedi di Colin, fa un sospiro e cerca le parole giuste per rassicurarlo:

"Lo stanno curando medici molto bravi…"

Colin sorride. Un sorriso amaro, quasi ironico.

"Ho capito: potrebbe aver bisogno di cure più difficili."

Il dottor Brown avalla la verità.

"Si, potrebbe essere necessario un trapianto!"

"Ho letto da qualche parte che si può essere donatori di fegato anche da vivi."

Andy capisce subito dove il ragazzo voglia andare a parare. Anche Ephram, all'esterno, trattiene il fiato.

"Stai cercando di dirmi ciò che penso?"

"Se il trapianto fosse una necessità e non un'eventualità, se io fossi compatibile, potrei dare un pezzo del mio fegato a mio padre."

Colin parla con ardore e con coraggio, spinto dal desiderio di far qualcosa.

Ephram sgrana gli occhi. Andy sospira e si siede vicino a Colin per parlargli con schiettezza.

"Colin ti rendi conto dell'assurdità di questa idea? Nessun medico, nessuna persona sana di mente ti permetterebbe di fare una cosa simile. Già solo un'altra anestesia sarebbe pericolosa per te in questo momento…figurarsi il resto!"

Il rimprovero del dottor Brown viene fuori forse un po' troppo brusco. Si accorge che Colin è lì lì sul punto di crollare e si addolcisce.

Vede che, in fondo, è soltanto un ragazzino.

"Lo so che sei molto preoccupato per tuo padre. È naturale. Tutti vorremmo trovare una soluzione anche all'impossibile. Ma credi che mettere in pericolo la tua vita sia la soluzione? Pensi che tuo padre te lo lascerebbe fare?"

Colin scuote la testa e non riesce più a frenare le lacrime. Il dottor Brown gli sfiora una mano e poi gliela stringe salda per suggellare un nuovo patto con lui.

"Ti prometto che faremo tutto il possibile per salvarlo!"


	6. Chapter 6

I caffè fumanti del Mama Joy rigenerano nelle prime mattine gelate del Colorado.

Anche per il dottor Brown una sosta di ristoro è diventata d'abitudine prima di tuffarsi in un'intensa giornata nel suo studio medico.

L'uomo entra, con il suo zaino da lavoro, e fa un cenno sorridente a Nina, indaffarata dietro il bancone. La vicina di casa ricambia il saluto.

Su uno degli sgabelli adiacenti al bancone siede il dottor Abbott.

Andy si avvicina per salutarlo.

"Bentornato caro dottore! Spero la vacanza le abbia giovato!"

Harold gli lancia uno sguardo di sopportazione e poi sbotta.

"Sarebbero state perfette se non fosse stato previsto il ritorno ad Everwood. Spero che, in mia assenza, non si sia rubato altri miei pazienti, genio del male!"

Andy ride all'ironia di Harold e anche l'altro si lascia contagiare. Il dottor Brown si accorge che c'è un altro uomo ad affiancare il suo quasi nuovo amico. Non lo ha mai visto prima.

"Dottor Brown mi permetta di presentarle il dottor Power. È stato mio compagno di università per quasi un biennio e adesso è uno stimato psichiatra."

p

Andy allunga la mano allo sconosciuto che ricambia la stretta.

"Ryan Power. È un piacere conoscerla di persona, dottor Brown!"

"Ryan gestisce una clinica psichiatrica a un centinaio di chilometri da Everwood. Sarà ospite in casa mia per alcuni giorni."

Spiega Harold.

"Sto scrivendo un libro sulle psicosi e questo posto così tranquillo è l'ideale per trovare la concentrazione giusta!"

Specifica il dottor Power.

"Le auguro buona fortuna!"

Andy si sforza di sfoderare un sorriso cordiale. C'è qualcosa nei modi dello sconosciuto che lo inqueta.

"Bene Harold io torno a casa: quale momento migliore della mattina per lavorare a mente fresca al pc. Buona giornata. Anche a lei dottor Brown."

Rimasti soli l'espressione di Harold si fa seria.

"Sono passato dall'ospedale di Denver ieri: Jimmy non migliora. Come sta Colin?"

Andy mescola il caffè ancora intatto nella sua tazza e scuote il capo.

"È disorientato e ha paura per suo padre. Non l'ho forzato lasciandolo libero di decidere ma oggi è voluto andare a scuola assieme ad Ephram."

"Forse distrarsi gli farà bene."

"Lo spero anche se è ancora prematuro per lui tornare sui banchi. Senti Harold lo so che dovrebbe venire a stare da te ma…"

"Ma io ho i miei suoceri e il novello scrittore tra gli inquilini di casa Abbott in questi giorni."

"Lascia che Colin resti ancora un po' da me. Ha bisogno di tranquillità."

"Non è chiederti troppo?"

" No, ho un debito verso quel ragazzo."


End file.
